


Dinner Time

by teh_gelfling



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Other, Sticky Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Kinkmeme prompt found here: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=7207561#t7207561</p><p>Read at your own risk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Time

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.

“You're kidding, right?” Hot Rod regarded the Insecticon with a wary optic. Bob—honestly, who would name an Insecticon 'Bob'?—dropped his chest to the deck and wiggled happily at the attention. His fuel tank gurgled and he looked around for the source, antennae swivelling around.

“No.” Sunstreaker looked rather amused at the brash mech's discomfort. “I can prove it. Come here, Bob.” He patted his leg invitingly as his pet turned. “Hungry?”

Bob bounded over to the chair Sunstreaker was all but tied to and planted his face squarely in the golden mech's crotch, licking and snuffling at the plating. Sunny opened the panel covering his interface and Bob began drawing out his spike. “That's right, boy.” A yellow hand caressed between the antennae, making Bob purr around the rod. The vibrations sent heat rushing through the warrior's systems, pulling a moan from him as his spike surged into the Insecticon's mouth.

Bob was ecstatic. His head bobbed over Sunstreaker's lap as he licked and slurped and sucked on the conduit for his dinner. The noises his master was making meant it wouldn't be long before that tasty fluid would be his. He purred harder and was rewarded with a hard, hot spurt, then another. He sucked up every drop, then let go to see if any had escaped.

As the Insecticon snuffled around Sunstreaker's lap, Hot Rod just stared. That... was disturbing. But more disturbing was the fact that he had a major hard-on from watching the beast get Sunstreaker off. Bob lifted his head and swivelled it in his direction, all four optics locking on him, and he stalked over to the flame-coloured mech. He sniffed delicately at the plating over Hot Rod's spike and jumped back when it opened and his shaft pressurised instantly. Bob was back and snuffling over the spike within seconds, little secondary hands reaching to pull unresisting hips closer.

Hot Rod started as Bob's mouth closed over his spike. “Hnn...”

“You like that?” Sunstreaker asked, optics half-shuttered and obviously still in a post-overload daze. “You like having an Insecticon sucking you off, don't you? It's a different feeling than when a mech does, hmm? Better, even. He's hungry, Roddy. He wants your transfluid. You're gonna give it to him, aren't you?”

Hot Rod moaned as his hips thrust into Bob's mouth. The beast purred, optics shuttered, and his glossa worked the underside of the spike in his mouth. Hot Rod cried out and doubled over, bracing himself on the Insecticon's back as he pumped, lost in the sensations, overload closing in rapidly. Sunstreaker continued to murmur dirty things, and Hot Rod came with a roar.

Bob looked around at the other two mechs in the hold, antennae perked.

*****

“Hey, Roddy. Have you seen Bob?” Sunstreaker looked worried. The Insecticon was usually his constant shadow, but he hadn't been around lately.

“Not recently. Can't find him?”

“Sunny, yeh might want ta come see this...” Ironhide called out from behind a stack of boxes. Something in his tone had the golden warrior more worried than before.

The big red mech made room for Sunstreaker to move his chair in so he could see. “Bob! What the fr-” His vocaliser stalled out and he facepalmed. Lying in a messy nest was his pet... and two small copies of the Insecticon.


End file.
